


Scattered Leaves

by MiyuTanemura



Series: Stories that will probably become multi-chaptered ones [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Drabbles, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, allergy, alpha!Natsu, beta!Lisanna, omega!Gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Drabbles I felt like writing for FT. Most of the time while I'm on the bus/subway so they'll be pretty short...





	1. Natsu/Gray - Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of friendship and awkwardness, Natsu and Gray's style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: pre-slash, friendship, awkwardness, dumb boys being dumb, cuteness, alternate universe: modern setting and university setting.  
> Rating: G
> 
> My feelings for these two dumbasses are still strong. XD  
> Here, have a scene of them being dumb and cute. :P

It was one morning like many others. Well, not exactly as there was a lot of wind and what looked like a mist covering Magnolia city.

Natsy was in a hurry, s per usual. He was going to be late for class. He'd left the house after taking his large breakfast and only had a few minutes to spare before the bus left. And if he lost the bus he'd truly miss his first class. Igneel would give him _another_ earful. And he was getting tired of those...

More, he'd lose the few moments he had with Gray, both him and the ice mage were extremely busy and it was only in the few moments that they could be together. Sadly they hadn't had much time to good off as of late.

Natsu ran.

And, for once, luck was with him. The bus hadn't arrived yet and Gray was standing in line and looking bored.

"'Morning." The ice mage said with a slight smirk. "It was close again, huh?" Gray tilted his head to the side as the bus arrived at the bus stop.

"Oh, shut up." Natsu grumbled, standing and rummaging through his pockets. He twitched his nose, something was feeling funny but he didn't know what.

The boys entered the bus and sat together. Gray was writing on his phone while Natsu slouched and listened to music. The fire mage was on the window seat so he was looking at the buildings and parks distractedly. Until the moment something brushed against the back of his hand.

Natsu looked down at his hand, it was resting on his thigh. And Gray's hand was resting against it, the back of Gray's cold hand nearly on top of Natsu's. The fire mage looked at Gray but the ice mage was seemingly distracted by his phone.

Natsu frowned.

Maybe Gray was teasing him. A game to see who chickened first. Well, he wasn't going to give him the pleasure.

With a twist of his hand, they were holding hands, fingers interlaced.

Natsu heard a gasp and, by the corner of his eye, he saw that Gray was looking at him wide-eyed. He had his mouth open, as if he were going to say something.

But Gray remained silent. A stubborn air to him. Natsu grinned and got a scoff in reply.

"Yessssss?" Natsu let the word roll off his tongue, lazily letting head fall to the side as he took out the headphones with his free hand.

"Do you want to tell me something or are you just being your usual dumb self?" Gray asked, arching one eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Natsu shot back but then was quick to add, "Why, which one do you want it to be?" He said in a teasing tone.

"I... how am I supposed to know? _You_ 're the one who started." Gray grumbled, starting to pull his hand back and trying to disentangle their fingers.

"Hell no. You started it. What do you want?" Natsu replied as he held tighter, hindering Gray as much as possible. it was a small tug-of-war for a few moments.

"What do _you_ want it to be, then?" Gray said, the words coming out with some bite.

"I don't know either." Natsu replied with a huff. Pouting. "But..." he stared at Gray. "It's kind of nice, no?"

"You're right about that." Gray conceded.

They stopped talking and, during the rest of the trip, they held hands.

But a lot was left unsaid, hovering above them until the right time.


	2. Natsu/Gray-Tracks of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was well known that everywhere Natsu would go would show signs of his passing through.  
> Gray wasn't too worried about losing track of him.  
> Until the day where Natsu went missing and the only sign were the tracks of flame he left behind. Gray had to find Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are warnings for this drabble. Well, except for the typos and such. This didn't exactly get a second read and I wrote it mostly asleep (also, with a damn cold, ugh).  
> Maybe this could be developed later, I dunno. It's probably not that interesting. *shrugs*

If there was one thing for which Natsu was (notoriously) known it was the path of ruins he left behind.

It wasn't such an unexpected occurrence given that he was a mage from Fairy Tail - the guild itself was notorious for the path of destruction its members left behind, much to the Master's continued headaches - but he was among the worst.

In hindsight it was kind of funny.

But only in hindsight...

* * *

Gray and Natsu were a _thing_.

They had been for quite a while and, while received with some surprise (and a teeny tiny _flood_ ), no-one batted an eyelash at them whenever they started expressing their feelings. Through some heated fights.

Gray had been cornered by Lucy, asked to refrain their brawls a little and looked at with a strange gaze that had left him feeling uncomfortable. Who knew what went through the mind of the celestial mage...

Either way, everything was going pretty normally. The team had gone on a mission to a nearby village, the mission wasn't anything too much but Gray had noticed some _oddness_. It wasn't that there was something too glaring. No. Gray had quite difficulty in putting his finger on the problem. Then again, he blamed the heat.

Ice mages weren't meant to be in overly hot places. That was the preferred place for people like Natsu, whose brain had melted long ago.

 

So Gray was laying limply in bed, too tired to move a muscle. Yet he could hear Natsu and Lucy talking. It sounded strange, Natsu seemed to be lacking energy and Gray wondered, distractedly, if he'd somehow given Natsu the tiredness due to the heat.

After a while he heard Lucy say her goodbyes to Natsu.

The fire mage entered their room and, silently, approached Gray. The ice mage wanted to say something, to open his eyes, to _move_ , but it took too much energy. So he remained in his prone position.

Natsu was silent but he held one of Gray's hands - the heat being comforting instead of overwhelming - and then ran his free hand through Gray's hair. Afectionately.

Soon enough he was leaving, still without saying a word, and that felt odd to Gray.

Time passed.

Gray barely noticed it, as he was in a plane between asleep and awake, alert.

It was night - Gray could move better and breathe and basically he had energy again.

The ice mage went to check on the girls.

Everything was fine until the moment the ground shook.

But it was a powerful earthquake. 

Lucy mentioned something about Natsu being away for too long and how he was in a shadier area of the town. The ruins, maybe.

The team hurried to the place where Natsu might be.

As they reached the ruins they saw mayhem. People were stuck here and there. The team hurried to help people here and there but their goal were the Gates.

 Where Natsu supposedly was.

As they reached the place, old stone still standing and dust spread high in the air, they didn't see anyone.

Frantically, the team spread out through the maze of rocks, through the clouds of dust.

Gray coughed. It was getting stuck in his throat. And then he found himself stopping, in shock.

It was an alley, or perhaps an avenue, and it was _empty_.

However there was a sign of Natsu.

Two large columns of fire ripped through the slabs of stone underfoot. Tracks of flame burned and Gray wondered why he hadn't seen them before.

The girls didn't take long to reach him and they exchanged bewildered glances.

But Gray only knew one thing; those weren't good news. Natsu was missing and Gray had a bad feeling.

They had to find Natsu.


	3. Natsu/Gray - Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy learned something new. Natsu wants to try it on Gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tag: established relationship.  
> Just a sudden idea that popped into my head. Since I'm evil I'll leave it hanging, muahaha.

"I don't understand why does it have to be me." Gray muttered, turning his head so that he could catch a glance of Natsu. His prone position didn't help much.

"Because Lucy told me first." Natsu's reply was distracted, airy. "But you can also try to do it to me, later."

"Humph. Later, then." Gray agreed, unconvinced.

"Now shut up and let me work." Natsu chastised him.

"Yeah, yeah." Gray said as he rolled his eyes. He felt a little pressure on his left calf as Natsu poked him. "Ouch. Stop that, you dumbass."

Natsu only made a noncommital noise.

The fire mage seemed to be focusing on the task at hand and Gray couldn't help but think back to the conversation that had led to their current predicament.

#

"Lucy told me something interesting." Natsu had said suddenly when Gray had been taking a drink. The ice mage placed his mug down on the table and arched an eyebrow. "She was telling me about how some sigils might increase your power. She has been reading about spells and words of power - and let me tell you, it's a _boring_ matter, I don't know how she does it - and she has come across that subject."

'Oh?" Gray said cautiously. "And what are you thinking?"

"Well, we could try it." Natsu said with a grin.

"We?" Gray asked flabbergasted. "Are you insane?"

"No! But I think we could try it."

"Natsu. It's dangerous. I mean, don't you imagine what could go wrong?"

"Nah, I'll ask Lucy about basic things. C'mon Gray, we should try it." Natsu's tone became a whine.

"Ugh. If something goes wrong I'm so gonna kick your ass."

"I promise it won't!" Natsu replied cheekily, knowing he'd won.

#

It wasn't too bad, in the end. Gray was just lying on his stomach while Natsu wrote some words on his back. The ink wasn't cold - Gray had endured cold and that wasn't it - but it left a momentarily chilly feeling on his back as well as a tickly feeling.

Gray was pretty relaxed, feeling himself becoming a puddle on the mat. But then something that wasn't supposed to awaken started showing signs of interest.

Gray frowned. Why the fuck did he suddenly pop a boner? There was no reason for that.

He started squirming slightly and heard a giggle from Natsu. That made his suspicions grow.

"What the fuck?" Gray said out loud after a more vigorous stroke of the brush. It had shocked him.

"Hm?" Natsu's answer was distracted and, when Gray looked back, he had a huge grin.

"You fucker. What the hell are you doing?" Gray asked with a hint of threat on his voice.

"Something that's working." Was the infuriating reply.

"You asshole!" Gray yelled as he stood up on his knees and turned arouns, hands grasping at Natsu's vest. "But fine, your plan worked. Now it's my turn." He said before kissing Natsu, quickly taking charge of the kiss.

It was his turn to play...


	4. Natsu/Gray - Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu hated this time of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter: alternate universe - modern setting and university, cute, allergy, ambiguous relationship, dorky friends.  
> Rating: G
> 
> So, there have been "showers" of these fluffy bits of pollen where I live (but mostly where I study) and I've thought about writing a little something about it. That was my starting point but the rest, oh, I blame where this drabble went on the boys. They did what they wanted. XD Also, I'll leave the status of their relationship kind of ambiguous to let the readers decide on how they are. :P

Spring in Magnolia was a pretty affair.

After the somber greys and whites from the snowy weather, it was as if the world burst with life. There was green everywhere, fragrant and colourful flowers spread throughout the city. Birds chirped and flew around, the days were warmer and more inviting to going outside to enjoy the weather and Nature's awakening.

It was a wonderful place to live.

* * *

Natsu hated this time of the year.

It wasn't that it wasn't pretty or nice, no. It was pleasant to see the green coating the trees once more and the flowers blooming. But there was one problem.

 _Pollen_.

There was way too much pollen in the air and that messed up Natsu's sensitive nose..

On that week things had started well until _they_ started coming.

Like little fluffy clouds or snowflakes, the pollen had started spreading out, taken by the wind.

Natsu had been walking home from Uni when a gust of wind had had him looking up. And, like snowfall, the white things had descended upon him.

Natsu started sneezing instantly.

He'd startled Gray who was alongside him. The ice mage looking at him in surprise.

Thankfully the post-sneeze state had distracted him from the quip Gray made. The asshole.

* * *

"Ready for another day?" Gray said as he clapped Natsu on the back.

Natsu glared at him.

"Shaddap." He grumbled, followed by a sniffle.

"What? You're still under the _weather_?" Gray snarked.

Natsu sneezed.

"Damn pollen." Natsu said, hand deep in his pocked, looking for a kerchief.

"Why don't you get a mask or something? It might help?" Gray said with some seriousness in his tone.

"I don't have any at home. I'll go buy some today-" his tirade was interrupted by another sneeze, "if I survive, that is..."

"Hahaha, despite your melted brain you still have some sense of humour. At least there's that." Gray clapped Natsu on the shoulder again as they reached the main building. "Well, I'll see you later. We'll meet for lunch with the girls, right?" Gray asked as he was starting to head to the stairs.

"Yes, _dat's_ _whad_ we _combided_ _yesderday_." Natsu agreed before sneezing once more. "Shit!" Natsu punched a wall before heading to the next building, where he'd be having classes.

* * *

Lunchtime arrived before long. Thankfully for Natsu. He'd been building hopping and all the times he'd been outside had showered him in more pollen. At one point Natsu had nearly set fire to the building. His control over his magic was at a definite low.

 _But_ , it was lunchtime and food always got Natsu in a better mood.

The girls were at their usual corner, already eating, when Natsu arrived. They teased him about his food and his red nose. Natsu took things in stride, not caring because he was getting in eating-mode. His field of vision focusing on his tray and the food in it.

Suddenly a white bag filled his field of vision.

Natsu blinked and looked up.

 _Gray_.

"What's that?" He asked, suspicious.

"Take it." Gray shot back with an eye roll.

With a grumble, Natsu did, unwrapping it.

"A set of masks?" Natsu finally said, blinking and looking up at Gray.

"Yeah." Gray said with a shrug. "You probably wouldn't have the time to go buy them. But you might want to go see a doctor."

"Tha-thanks." Natsu replied, his cheeks becoming as red as his nose.

"Awww, aren't they cute?" Lucy cooed.

"Such darlings." Erza agreed.

"I want my boyfriend to be as cute with me as Gray is with Natsu." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Shaddap." Natsu retorted, still blushing profusely.

"We're here to be teased or to eat?" Gray asked, a light blush on his cheeks too.

"Both, of course." Erza said in her no-nonsense tone without missing a beat.

"Sheesh." Natsu dug into his food. "I think we need to find better friends."

"Pffft. I agree." Gray said with a laugh.

There was a beat of silence at the table before they all burst laughing.


	5. Natsu/Gray - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing like getting home after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: established relationship, injuries.
> 
> Huh, I'm super tired so this felt logical. I do want to take a damn nap. So glad today's friday. Dunno if I'll update during the weekend, maybe... It's threatening to rain and I just want to get home asap and sleeeeeeep.  
> Oh well, have a nice weekend.  
> As usual, this was unbetaed.

Home.

There was nothing like getting home after a long, tiring day. Specially if one had been away for quite a few days already, on a mission.

As Gray opened the door to his house, a sense of comfort filled him. 

This was it. His space. With his things, its own characteristic scent. A place he hadn't thought he'd ever have when he was a kid. Then he got it, only for it to be ripped away from him and then, another - and the final one - when he got to the guild. He created his little niche and it was his. He could rest.

With weary steps Gray entered, followed by a grumbling Natsu, who had finally lost his energy and had Happy floppedbon his shoulder, more asleep than awake.

Gray closed the door and they both let the bags fall to the floor, as if they'd combined. Except that they hadn't.

Natsu approached the couch and placed Happy on his pillow. The blue cat muttered something before curling into an adorable ball.

Gray had gone ahead and to the bathroom. He had a quick shower, which was much needed as he was covered in sand and mud, and the warmish water didn't do anything to awake him. On the contrary. It felt as if he were turning to mush.

With a tower thrown around his waist, Gray padded to the bedroom, allowing Natsu to have his turn on the shower. The fire mage was, as usual, in worse state and Gray was going to bandage those wounds whether the fire mage wanted or not. And before his heavy eyes fell closed!

Gray cleaned himself up and let the towel fall to the floor, he went to his closet to grab one of the first-aid kits. His sore muscles hurt as he bent down but he knew he wasn't injured, he just had to rest. But the dumb fire mage needed it.

Finally, Natsu entered the bedroom, heavy steps and doing a cursory clean-up with his towel. As soon as he sae Gray he rolled his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." Those were the first words to leave his mouth since they'd gotten home.

"Don't be stupid. Sit down and let's get this over with." Gray said in a tired voice.

Natsu didn't answer, he just sat at the edge of the bed, his back turned to Gray. The ice mage gathered the things and knelt behind Natsu, quickly and efficiently taking care of the wounds.

"Done." Gray finally said.

Natsu didn't react or reply.

"Heh, Natsu!" Gray shook the other's shoulder and stood still as Natsu fell to the bed.

"You fucker. You fell asleep." Gray said in disbelief but then snorted. "Well then, sleep well." He manhandled Natsu under the bedsheet and then let himself fall to bed.

In no time at all he was sleeping too.

 


	6. Natsu/Gray - Dark Night of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, I can hear a voice, coming from... nowhere and everywhere at the same time.  
> It's calming.  
> It's comforting.  
> I follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 1st PoV, AU, weirdness.  
> Rating: T
> 
> I was listening to the song by Xandria with this title and, dunno, got a bit of a bunny, I guess. It's just some silliness thrown together, though I don't know how it ended like this. :P It's not surprising, though. OTL  
> As per usual, unbetaed.

I walk through the snowy planes. I've been walking for quite a while now, the rubble of towns left behind me, their scent of smoke and death still clinging to me like ghostly fingers. I shouldn't but am _chilled_ to the bone.

I want to get away, to disappear and with me, all my mistakes.

It's the right season for it, at least. Fall has ended, winter is high. The snow storms the perfect way for me to hide.

For every step I take, it's taken away by the snow that falls.

The sky is overcast, the spiraling snow also dancing around me. It's better if I forget it, right?

Then, I can hear a voice, coming from... nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

It's calming.

It's comforting.

I follow it.

And without knowing, find myself in a black void where an overwhelming feeling of loneliness presses down on me.

It's hard to breathe so I end up gasping. Slowly falling to my knees.

But I'm not on the snowy plane anymore. Underneath, polished black slabs of stone reflect me, a dark distortion.

The pressure eases slightly and, from the darkness a beacon of light comes.

It's...

It's a person?

Yes, someone who doesn't seem much older than me. But... I rub my eyes... is it one or two persons? One tall and too bright and a smaller one that looks more accessible, that youth...

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

My mouth opens and closes, no sound coming out. I'm frozen in place but this person exudes heat. Probably too much as I feel sweat starting to bead on my forehead.

"What is this place?"

The words fall from my mouth but I didn't know I was going to ask them until then.

"This?" the other asks amused. "It's my home. And now, why are you here?"

"I... I don't know." I utter sincerely. I really don't know how I ended up here. There was darkness and then _this_ \- whatever _this_ is.

"Okay..." the other says after a beat of pause. "Fine, there aren't many ways or reasons for people to come here. So come. My name is Natsu, I own this place." He extends his hand and I take it. I'm entranced.

* * *

 

It's as if time has stopped in this place.

I still don't know where I am, just know that everything is massive, dark, polished, cold, dead, warm and dangerous.

And Natsu, despite the warmth he gives away, isn't as bright or warm as he first appeared. And how did _I_ see him for both ways he is? Because I _did_ , how did I do that?

It takes some time - if such a thing exists in this place - before I see the truth.

The first figure I saw, the youth with pink hair and dressed in a bizarre way (what's with that scarf anyway?) and too carefree-looking is Natsu.

But the tall figure is true too.

I find it the hard way.

Finding myself kneeling before marble stairs that lead to a large throne. And sitting in it, is Natsu.

But not the Natsu I knew.

No.

This person - can I call him that? - is tall and slim, lithe, his hair dances like a flame, a halo around his head, clothed in heavily embroidered robes, runes I don't recognize and that seem to dance before my eyes, strangely he still has the same trousers and sandals. It's quite a bizarre view.

And his eyes. Oh, when they focus on me I can't help but freeze. It's strange. Exhilarating and frightening.

He opens his mouth and speaks.

Anointing me with a new name. From upon his throne, where blood is slowly dripping.

I stand and walk to him.

My footsteps marked on the red blood. Silent. The new word etching itself upon me.

For I am no longer Gray Fullbuster. That name is gone, left behind with my abandoned home and life.

In that day, as the sun reached its peak I fell on the snow.

My hand plunged into the crunchy snow, reaching for the sleeping earth beneath. Like it, I wilted away. My being scattering in the wind, in millions of particles.

Frozen and taken.

* * *

 

But you aren't always happy.

I don't think I was the reason for you to get in a mood. But you deserved the punch I threw at you.

You were in your _young_ form and quickly responded. 

That was the beginning of a new mean of expression between us.

We don't talk.

We do our thing. Separated but together.

Which is a strange thought, in the end.

But I can feel the darkness starting to fall upon me.

Sometimes the ice that used to be so clear is now nearly black, even despite being transparent.

Why can't I do it like before?

* * *

 

After a long time of reflection I realize that all of this darkness has fallen upon my soul too.

A perpetual night.

* * *

 

That sigh your bright but dark side let out made me shudder. You can't take it anymore? The harsh words don't affect me but the disapproval...

I don't like it.

* * *

 

So I go out.

After this long I've learned the tricks.

I walk and walk, going to different places, different countries, different shores.

I hear my story.

Here and there.

Not everything, not how it was. There's a lot that has been made up but, they return.

The fears from before.

The past I ran from, everything.

You may call me but I won't go.

* * *

 

I hear the call.

I can hear a voice, coming from... nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

It's calming.

It's comforting.

I follow it.

But this time it doesn't take me to the place I've come to call home.

No.

This time when I enter the void, the blackness that involves me is forever.

I go.


	7. Natsu/Gray - Song of Sorrow and Woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of Searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small scene of what's to happen later on in my fic,[ Searching](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5126963).  
> The song I used for the title and in the chapter is by Xandria. I don't own anything.

The room was silent.

The tension between the two mages was palpable. It was so thick that could almost be cut with a knife.

Gray stood by the door, his back against the wood. He's just had a shouting match and the conversation that he was about to have didn't bode all that well.

At least before there were Lucy and Erza to try and ease things up but here in this room it was just him and Natsu.

Natsu, who hadn't said a word to him.

Natsu who had his back to Gray, the taut line of his shoulders clearly showing that he knew that Gray was there.

"Natsu-" Gray started but was quickly cut off.

"I don't have anything to say to you." The words were said with a harsh bite.

Natsu still didn't look up from the small wooden desk.

"Shit. What do you want me to say more, huh? I already apologised!"

"You lied to me, Gray. I... I thought you were someone else." Natsu shook his head despondently.

"I'm the person you know. I just..." Gray said, running a hand through his hair. He was tired of the whole situation.

"That's a lie!" Natsu made as if to turn around and look at Gray but stopped his motion midway. He sighed. "Just leave me alone, okay?" He said in a defeated tone.

Gray bit his lower lip to stop himself from replying. He turned on his hell and left the room. Slamming the door behind.

He was met with worried looks from the girls and a slightly knowing smirk from Lyon.

"Oh shut up!" he grumbled at the other ice mage.

Lyon pretended to not pay Gray any mind so he turned around to the hearth and stirred the pot.

The delectable scent of soup spread out through the room.

"The soup's almost ready. Could you set the table?" he asked, waving one hand at the cupboards.

"Sure thing." Lucy said quickly, to ease the tension.

Gray sat at the table and looked at his hands, frowning.

A gravelly voice started to sing in a low voice,

_"The tyrant's reborn in many a form_

_And feasts on our unspoken word_

_Come break the silence and sing our song_

_No voice will be left unheard"_

"What's that?" Lucy asked suddenly.

Lyon gave her a mirthless smile.

"It's a song that the prisoners learned to sing. It was something we made to occupy our minds and still resist somehow." Lyon threw a handful of fragrant dry spices into the mix. "Not everyone got out unscathed, though."

"Oi, is that-?" Gray said suddenly.

Lyon smirked.

"I'd thought you had forgotten everything about your past, hm...?"

"How could I forget that? It was Ur's specialty." Gray threw a scathing look at Lyon. It went unnoticed.

"But does that song have more?" Erza said from the other side of the table where she was cutting slices of bread.

"Oh, yes, I can continue." Lyon replied, turning back to the soup.

" _Oh name him and he'll be the face to your blame_

_A face for your slander and scorn_

_He'll join his voice to our song and our game_

_Away with our battle and on with love"_

"I need to write this down." Lucy said as she rummaged through her bag. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It had to do with the silencing that was perpetuated. And some had the hope for _his,_ " he tilted his head in the direction of the door to the room where Natsu was, "return. Oh, and some were a bit corny so they decided to add that line about love." Lyon shrugged. "Don't understand why."

"And does it have more?" Gray finally asked.

"Yes, yes. Here's the rest..." Lyon said as he unhooked the pot from above the fire.

" _Oh guide me my eyes too weary to see my spirit withered_

 _Oh give me strength give me will to go on give me a voice_ "

"That's not exactly a good ending." Lucy concluded.

"Neither was ours." Lyon replied as he placed the pot on the table. "But apparently things can change, right?" he said the last sentence looking straight at Gray.

"We'll make it change." Gray said with a steely edge to his voice. He looked at the door to the room. "By the way, I think one of you should go call Natsu for dinner." Gray said with a sigh.

"On it." Lucy said, her mouth turning slightly downwards. "But you two better get your things sorted out soon. And Lyon, I'd like to discuss that song with you a little more."

"Sure." The other mage said as he sat down.

 


	8. Natsu/Gray - Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet related to The Working Hour.

Natsu was extremely bored.

Organic chemistry had never been his forte and all those reactions and long-ass names were such a mess.

Beside him sat Gajeel, looking like he was paying half a mind to the teacher, though the weird scribbles he was making in his notebook showed that he was anything but.

Natsu tilted his head and caught a glimpse of the name that was written over and over in those pages.

_Levy._

Natsu rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. He'd fallen in love with the blue haired girl. And Natsu didn't know how they were working - but they were, somehow.

It was a bit of a mystery for their group of friends.

Thinking of his friends, Natsu got reminded of Gray, the stupid physics lover asshole.

He'd been beat by Gray in their last game marathon and Natsu was eager to have a new marathon and show Gray how it was done. Fire did beat ice!

* * *

"Natsu! It's time to wake up." Natsu felt his arm being shaken, not too gently. Actually, it wasn't just his arm that hurt but it felt like his whole body was aching.

"Oi, flame brain. Time to get up."

The words were unpleasant and that made the pink haired youth's eyes open instantly. He looked around and, of course, Gray was standing to his right while Lucy was on his left. She looked worried and he looked annoyed.

Natsu looked up and he was lying uncomfortably on the dirty ground, stalactites funnelling down towards him.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, confused.

"I don't know. Apparently that rock fell and hit you in the head?" Lucy attempted.

"But because of that we lost the cat." Gray grouched.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's not like it's my fault, okay?" Natsu countered, slowly coming to a standing position. "I didn't notice it."

"You're weird." Gray said suddenly.

Natsu felt himself blanch.

"You're weird," he shot back, voice cracking in the last word.

 _So that was a dream...?_ He wondered.

He wasn't too sure about anything.


	9. Natsu+Lisanna/Gray - Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu asks Lisanna a huge favour, to help Gray while he's away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Tags: A/B/O dynamics, AU, alpha!Natsu, omega!Gray, beta!Lisanna, pwp, threesome, anal sex, oral sex
> 
> A/N: Silly idea that somehow I ended up feeling like writing. This is just a practice pwp that I might revisit (and let's see if I can make my bunnies behave so that I can write a longer story that I've been thinking of for a while now, which is in the same vein...). Let's see how it goes...  
> A big thank you to my dear wife for being such a big enabler. I wouldn't have written this if you hadn't kicked me into motion. xD  
> Thanks for reading.

The knock on the door made Natsu leave their room, and Gray, behind so that he could answer it. There was some anxiety but it battled the excitement he felt.

He  _had_  to go on that mission but it felt awful to have to leave his omega behind. The dragonslayer had asked Gray if he didn't want to go but prior arrangements - that, unfortunately couldn't be changed - didn't allow for such a thing.

That was why Natsu had had to resort to the backup plan. He never thought he would end up doing this.

Natsu opened the door and welcomed a smiling Lisanna in.

The other mage gave the alpha a quick kiss on the cheek, a little something that came from their childhood.

"Natsu, what was the rush?" She asked as Natsu started taking her to the bedroom.

She stood still as she crossed the threshold and saw Gray.

The ice mage lay in bed, naked as it was to be expected, a sheet tangled on his legs and he was the picture of debauchery.

The beta's mouth fell open.

"Na-Natsu? Am I supposed to be h-here?" She stepped back, knocking against the fire mage's chest. She turned around and looked wide-eyed at him.

"That's what we wanted to ask of you. A favour..." Natsu said, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around.

"What do you mean?" she said, dumbfounded.

Natsu held her hand and dragged her to the bed. He then sat down and ran his hand down Gray's back, making the ice mage stretch languorously, eyes blinking and what seemed like a purr emerging from his throat.

"Mmmm. Natsu?" Gray asked, turning to the alpha.

"'Morning, Gray." Natsu said in a tender voice at the same time that he picked him and cuddled him. They interlocked their fingers. "Lisanna's here for that thing we talked about." He said, lips brushing over the muscles coming from Gray's neck to shoulder.

"Ah."

"Wait, Natsu. What do you mean?" Lisanna stood and asked, hands wringing together as she was uncertain.

"Lisanna, I know that this is too much to ask of you but I need you to help Gray with his heat. As far as we know I'll only miss one but..." Natsu started saying, one arm thrown around the omega's waist.

"But, me? I... I don't know if I can and..." She stuttered, hands still wringing.

Gray stretched, kneeling and extending his hand to the beta. Lisanna couldn't help but notice that he was now completely bare. A blush came to her cheeks.

"Natsu said that it wouldn't be too bad if we asked  _you_  but if it makes you feel too uncomfortable, I can handle it alone." Gray offered.

"No!" Natsu said sharply. "You know that you suffer too much if you have an unaccompanied heat. That's it, I'm calling it off."

"You can't do that!" Gray said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lisanna said at the same time.

"I just can't leave Gray alone!" Natsu said.

"Okay, calm down. Geez." Lisanna cut in, running a hand through her hair. "But... do you think that I can help? Will Gray accept me?" she eyed said omega.

Gray raised her hand and gave it a kiss, eyes focused on the other mage. A slight smile curling his lips upwards.

"I think that it won't be a problem." Natsu chuckled, pulling Gray to sit on his lap, which in turn had Lisanna falling onto the bed too.

“Oooomph!” She wheezed out as she fell, being given an eyeful from the lovers on the bed. “Seriously, guys, do you think that it should be me?” Her cheeks got redder as she knelt in front of them and Natsu could smell the beginning of arousal coming from her.

“Of course. We talked about it and, we think that you would be the right person.” Natsu replied, trying to bite back his smile.

“Unless you feel like you aren’t comfortable doing this. We get it.” Gray said, seeming much more awake and staring straight at Lisanna.

“Gray!” Natsu said forbiddingly, his tone carrying some of the Alpha voice at the edges.

“Natsu!” Gray countered, turning at the fire mage. “If she doesn’t want, I’ll manage. Don’t worry.”

“Hm, guys, I’m quite humbled you thought I could do this. Really, Natsu, I know what it means for an alpha to entrust his omega to someone. And I won’t fail you. You know that.” She said seriously, hand gripping the rumpled bedsheet.

“Sorry. We didn’t mean to make you think about…” Gray started but Lisanna’s raised hand stopped him.

“I’m fine. And, Gray, thank you for trusting that I will help you in Natsu’s stead.” She nodded as she spoke.

“In that case, maybe it would be better if I showed you the ropes?” Natsu started eagerly. Then he paused, blushed and chuckled. “Though ropes aren’t really my thing. Our dear friend Luce’s the expert at them…”

“Natsu, you’re babbling.” Gray said as he held the alpha’s face and pulled him down to a kiss. The ice mage ended on his back, Natsu covering him, but he didn’t let Lisanna hang, he extended his hand to her. The beta caught it and squeezed.

“Fine, fine.” Natsu said after breaking the kiss. He turned to Lisanna. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Natsu sat with his back to the headboard and Gray sat before him, in between the outstretched legs of the dragonslayer. Lisanna sat at the foot of the bed, cross-legged, and waited.

“Can we?” Natsu whispered on Gray’s ear. He got a small nod and the feeling of excitement coming through the bond he shared with his omega so he knew that he was ready. “Okay. So, Gray will probably get quite out of it when the heat begins. But the most important thing is to make him comfortable, even though he might not want it so – as he calls it – slow, but it’s for his own good.”

“I know what’s good for me!” Gray said in outrage.

“Yes, dumbass. You know a lot about a lot of things but when heat strikes, your small head takes control and you don’t know a thing.” Natsu said in a long-suffering tone.

“Like you’re one to talk!” Gray shot back. “You’re worse when you’re a knot-head than when you’re functioning with that melted brain of yours!”

“So, we start by making Gray comfortable. And then we can get to work.” Natsu said, pretending not to have heard the other. “He likes to be bitten lightly in his ear and is quite sensitive here behind it,” Natsu demonstrated as he bit the ice mage’s left ear, then nibbled on the behind it. Gray tilted his head to the side, both in an act of submission and to give the fire mage more room to work. “He also likes when you’ll kiss, lick and bite at his muscles. He worked hard for them, after all.”

“If you’re going to be a condescending prick I’ll make them extend your mission, you hear?” Gray  grumbled, plunging his hand on the alpha’s hair and arching his back, his backside brushing against the clothed heat of Natsu’s cock.

“Oi! Stop it, you tease!” Natsu quickly said, biting Gray on the side of his neck. His teeth went deeply, making Gray moan. That noise didn’t help much with Natsu’s slowly stiffening cock.

“I do what I want.” Gray retorted with a laugh as he arched up, one hand teasingly groping Natsu’s cock.

“Shut up!” Natsu said as he quickly ran his hands down Gray’s torso, leaving fiery paths after them. “He also quite likes if I play with his nipples.” Natsu said as he did so, tugging, pinching and rubbing at the fleshy buds. Gray mewled and held onto the fire mage’s wrists, Lisanna couldn’t tell if he was trying to push him away or to keep going. “Come, try it too.”

The light-haired mage scooted closer, her hand reaching out carefully. Natsu nodded approvingly as she rolled Gray’s nipple between her fingers, sensing as it perked up, she tugged at it, releasing and looking at the blushing flesh. As she heard the approving noises coming from both Gray and Natsu, she felt braver. She leaned forward and sucked on the nipple, biting lightly at it, making a surprised noise as Gray’s hand cradled the back of her head, encouraging her without words to keep going. With a stronger bite, she released Gray, looking up at the pair. Only then did she notice that she had her hands on Gray’s splayed open thighs. “Oops.” She said, straightening herself. “Sorry.” She blushed a little.

“No problem. At least that way you’ll have a closer look at the next part.” Natsu winked. He made Gray slide slightly into a more reclined position. He made Gray open his legs further, his hand brushing against the ice mage’s slowly stiffening erection. Natsu jacked him off a few times, lowering his hand to the ice mage’s testicles and rolling them distractedly before he rubbed two fingers on the other’s perineum. Natsu was taking in both the reactions from Gray and Lisanna.

Gray was like putty in his hands, the arousal that came off him was making Natsu feel even hotter and Lisanna… his childhood friend was watching him with rapt attention, the arousal that came off her but how she still reined herself in. Natsu’s fingers reached lower, reached the omega’s entrance, circling the rim a few times. Gray whined. Natsu felt the first bit of slick gushing out of the omega. He arched an eyebrow at himself, doing some quick calculations as he removed his finger, showing it to Lisanna, the slick running down his finger. Natsu looked at Lisanna and motioned for her to get closer.

“You know this because of _that_ situation but, as you know, when Gray’s in his heat you might want to try to reach for these glands here…” Natsu shifted on the bed so that he was now on the ice mage’s side and plunged two fingers into Gray, scissoring his fingers and probing for the small protuberance that he knew was there. He brushed it and Gray inhaled sharply, but remained laying on his back. “Maybe you want to try?”

“Huh, sure. Everybody’s different, right?” Lisanna said with some bravado, her smile was a bit tight. Carefully she followed Natsu’s lead, moving slowly over the rim before entering Gray. She looked thoughtful as she mapped the other’s insides. Her attention snapped to the then and there once again as Natsu leaned down to kiss Gray and stroke his erection. Precome was flowing copiously, slicking the cock and Natsu’s hand and making the stroking become easier.

“Shit, you better not stop!” Gray said, head thrown back and holding onto Natsu’s arm with a vice-like grip.

“Maybe you should get _it_.” Natsu told Lisanna, tilting his head to where an inflatable dildo was resting on the bedside table. “You know how to use it.”

“Yeah. And it looks like Gray’s ready?” She commented, slightly uncertain.

“Not yet. He needs to… yes, now he’s ready.” Natsu said. “But, since it’s not the heat yet we don’t need it. Gray here likes the real thing. But you better help too, I think he needs to get used to your touch.”

“Why are you speaking as if I wasn’t here? It’s only during the heat that I go slightly offline and this is no such time.” Gray snarked as he sat up, grabbed onto Natsu’s shoulder and pulled the alpha so that he was laying on the bed. Then Gray slowly sat on his cock, facing Lisanna. “C’mere.” He motioned and the take over mage approached them. Gray pulled her in, one hand cupping her face and the other interlocking their fingers. He felt Natsu’s hands on his hips. “May I?” he asked, his lips nearly brushing against the beta’s ones.

“Yes…” Lisanna breathed out before she was kissed deeply. The kiss broke as Gray started moving atop Natsu, being helped by the fire mage. Gray gasped at something Natsu had done but then he noticed Lisanna’s playful smile. He winked at her and then his lips were being devoured by Lisanna. Her hands moved restlessly over the expanse of muscled flesh of the omega, feeling surprised at the amount of work and time that, no doubt, had gone into it. She ran her nails down Gray’s back, being pleased at the noise she got.

Natsu didn’t enjoy not being active so he gave a more forceful thrust that nearly had Gray slipping out. The ice mage stopped the kissing and threw a glare at Natsu.

“What?” Natsu said innocently as he held Gray’s hips and pulled him out. “Lisanna, lay down.” he commanded.

“Huh, wait? What?” she asked slightly confused before Gray helped her onto the mattress. His body followed, covering her. Gray gasped as Natsu entered him again, this time with a bit more force, making Gray be pressed onto Lisanna. “And now?”

“Now, you can help me taking care of Gray.” Natsu said in a cheerful voice. He placed his hands on the ice mage’s hips, adjusted both their stances and started thrusting.

“Ah!” Gray exclaimed before he let out a moan, which was cut off with a hitch to his breath as Lisanna both pinched his nipple and curled her hand around his cock. She squeezed slightly hard, making Gray spill more precome and slick. He closed his eyes and was guided to Lisanna’s mouth once again. She let go of him and ran her nails down his sides, making him curl up into Natsu. The fire mage had been sucking at the back of his neck but as Gray moved, he decided to put them back in a kneeling position. It was better to show-off Gray too.

He saw that Lisanna had a familiar glint in her eye and wasn’t surprised when she started sucking Gray off. It made Gray go out of his mind. He was quickly reaching his peak, Natsu noticed. So he increased his pace, lining himself so that he could press against the omega’s prostate with nearly every thrust. Lisanna also seemed to increase her efforts, if the noises they were both doing were indication.

And then, Gray came. He let out a loud yell, indiscernible words spilling from his mouth at the same time that semen came from his cock.

Lisanna swallowed some and some splashed onto her face.

Natsu whispered unintelligible words against Gray’s ear as his thrusts became stronger and lost their rhythm until he bit down on Gray’s shoulder as he came. Blood oozed down from the bite.

The pair fell down onto the bed, sated. Lisanna remained sitting, cleaning her face on the bedsheet.

“Huh, that… that was something.” She said before starting to giggle. She let herself fall onto the bed where she was welcomed onto Gray’s arms. Natsu groped around for her hand and when he found it, he held it tightly.

“Sorry about it being too sudden.” Natsu said apologetically as he raised himself onto his elbow. He interlaced his fingers with Lisanna and then moved their hands over Gray’s side. “But I think that you’re the best person to help us with this.”

“Of course. What are friends for?” She asked, leaning forward to kiss Natsu lightly on the lips. She did the same to Gray. “I will do my best to help you.” She concluded with a smile.

“Good. Now, let’s clean up and sleep.” Natsu said.

“Do we have to?” Gray whined. “I want to sleep now.”

Lisanna and Natsu shared a big grin with the other before getting into motion.


	10. Natsu/Gray-Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki disease: An illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: angst, hanahaki disease, unrequited love
> 
> Yeah, sorry about the so-so quality of this piece but I have a bunch of crap going on irl and at long last managed to put down these words and I'm just happy to have finished writing this dumb idea I've been toying with for a few weeks.

The coughing was back.

Gray was catching himself on the sink in his bathroom. The hellish itch wouldn’t let him be. And the result would be the same. Again.

A red rose petal, with its edges in a familiar pink, fell onto the pristine white porcelain.

The itching had calmed for the moment. It would return, unfortunately.

Gray let himself slide down the wall so that he sat on the hard floor. He ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh. Eyes closing, he tilted his head back, head knocking lightly against the tiled wall. A frown settled onto his features.

The thing was… Gray was sick.

It had been a sudden thing and he hadn’t said anything to anyone. But he’d done some research and ended up finding what was ailing him.

It wasn’t… pretty…

Though, Gray imagined, probably a romantic person such as Lucy might find some beauty in the whole situation…

But Gray had some dark thoughts about the whole situation. Yes, he’d read about what he had, what would happen – how it could be reversed. But it was hopeless to Gray.

It was stupid how things were. For most of your life you could look at a person and just think of them as a friend – a best friend – but one day that view shattered into small pieces and you got an unexpected realization. Something that could shake one to the core. And Gray had been shaken to the core.

Because, apparently, he had fallen in love with a dumb fire mage. His best friend.

It didn’t make much sense at first but, the more Gray thought about it, the more he understood his own romantic attachments to the other. It was a bit of a bizarre thought but it also made a little bit of sense. And then the whole situation where petals started coming off his throat kind of cleared it all. Well, after he had learned about things with his research.

Thankfully the coughing only appeared when he was at home.

So far.

As the symptoms progressed, it made sense that things would worsen out to Gray.

* * *

It was gradual but Gray got worse. He became more reclusive, not going on as many missions as usual because how was he supposed to act if he just started spewing rose petals all of a sudden?

There was one thing that he could do but Gray dreaded that too much. For Gray wasn’t a coward usually, heck, he would give his life and stand before any danger that might stand before his friends and family. Yet… he didn’t see himself lowering his walls before Natsu, letting his guard down.

Natsu was immature a good part of the time. He had his moments of maturity, granted, but… this kind of situation would most likely end up in the far side of immaturity. And what would happen with Gray?

No.

He couldn’t do it.

But, his friends had noticed how closed off he’d become. They tried to pull him out of it. Natsu tried to rouse Gray into more of their rival-friendly rows. To that Gray always excused himself and hurried someplace isolated. Then he would feel the petals surge and there was the novelty of stems appearing too. The thorns slicing the inside of his throat painfully.

Breathing became hard. His whole body felt weak and clammy. And he realized he didn’t pay much mind to his surroundings as he was hurrying to get away. Apparently he’d gotten into the wrong bathroom.

Gray couldn’t help the groan that ripped out of his throat, pain and all.

_What the hell is Juvia doing here?_

Gray opened his mouth once, twice, but no sound escaped.

But the water mage, contrary to what Gray expected only looked at Gray, silent and with a heavy gaze, she looked into the roses Gray was still holding, even though they were yucky with saliva and blood. Then she left, mouth closed in a tight line.

His legs not holding his weight, Gray sat down heavily on the floor. Throwing the flowers into the nearby bin, repulsed by them. And then it hit him.

Maybe Juvia had acted like that because she recognized what it was?

Because she might be going through a similar thing?

That would explain the reason as to why she had gotten some distance…

Gray was actually kind of relieved that she wasn’t following his every move anymore, hiding behind walls, trees or whatnot or sitting behind him. No, Gray had been able to breathe. Well, before the whole debacle, that is.

Because the whole situation only had a few outcomes; the person could remain harbouring those feelings and the whole thing growing inside would get worse, most likely suffocating the person as the internal organs were punctured and the result was death. Or the person could put some distance from the object of the feelings, though this would just diminish the symptoms a little bit, the end was probably going to be the same as the other person. There was an option by the medical community where a complex spell was woven that ended up removing the seeds that apparently were inside the person – though this also removed the feelings and memories from the object of the affections. And, finally, there was the confession and returned feelings. The latter option was the very optimistic one, Gray had serious doubts it happened frequently.

So, yes, Gray had been attempting to do the second option, getting distance from Natsu – only the infuriating dragonslayer didn’t seem to get Gray’s subtle yells of “go away” and was like a thorn on his side – the irony wasn’t lost on Gray, he just didn’t feel much like finding it fun.

And it was silly because it meant his survival but Gray didn’t want to erase his memories of Natsu. Maybe Lucy’s romantic ideas had rubbed off on him (she had been hanging with him, babbling about some idea or another she had had to her current book – and there was a lot of romantic stuff in those stories) but he didn’t feel comfortable with erasing a life of friendship, of adventures and fun. Gray didn’t want to erase the annoying fire mage from his life, it was as simple as that. But that meant that he was damning himself for a bad ending.

Gray _knew_ that he couldn’t say anything to Natsu. It was impossible. He’d had those feelings for Lisanna a long time ago – he’d been crushed when she died, provoking too many fights with anyone who would indulge him which Gray, as a good friend, did often. And then he and Lucy had been inseparable ever since the blonde mage had come to the guild. Yes, there were some strange feelings going there.

Gray just didn’t stand a chance.

But, it was also really stupid to let things stay like that, no?

As he opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – he noticed that Lucy was standing by the doorway, a worried expression in her face.

“Are you alright?” she asked in a muted tone. As Gray didn’t answer she continued, “I saw Juvia leave and she was acting very strangely. I knew you had to be involved.”

“What do you mean with that?” Gray asked tiredly. He gathered his strength and stood. One hand instantly pressed against the wall as he felt lightheaded.

“What’s wrong with you, Gray?” she reiterated.

“’m fine.” Gray mumbled, eyes not meeting the celestial mage’s.

“Stop lying.” Lucy’s voice showed that she was getting impatient. “I know that something’s wrong. You wouldn’t be acting all weird if there wasn’t. We wouldn’t have Natsu moping during the missions because he doesn’t have you to yell at.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Gray said in a huff.

“Natsu misses you. You should go see him. Talk to him.” Lucy took a few steps forward so that she could place a hand on his shoulder. Her line of sight landed on the bin, a sudden flash of acknowledgement. "You're not, too?” she muttered, her hand releasing Gray almost as if she’d been burned.

“Me too, what?” Gray was confused.

“Go talk to Natsu.” Lucy told him adamantly.

Gray shook his head quickly. He quickly headed out, unmindful of Lucy’s yell of his name.

* * *

“Talk to Natsu, talk to Natsu!” Gray muttered, hands moving distractedly around as he paced his living room. “As if it were that easy.” Gray stopped, running a hand through his face. “No, forget it.” He kept pacing and grumbling.

A knock on the door stopped him short. He looked at the wooden panel as if it could suddenly become transparent and show him who was on the other side. Alas, he had to go there himself.

“Who is it?” Gray asked, voice composed.

“It’s Natsu. Can we talk?” the voice came slightly muffled. But the odd politeness gave Natsu some pause.

“What do you want?” Gray asked through gritted teeth, the itch seemingly starting to erupt.

“Lucy told me that I should talk to you.” He replied stubbornly.

“Fine.” Gray replied, pushing the door open and seeing the other’s dishevelled state. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Natsu grumbled pushing past Gray and stepping inside his house.

“Okay. What is it you want to talk about?” Gray said, tone cold, his back still turned to the other mage. He closed the door calmly before turning around and looking at Natsu.

“Here.” Natsu extended his hand, something held inside it. “Come on! Take it.” He said impatiently.

“I don’t- wait, what’s this?” he asked confused as the bluish and yellow petal landed on his palm.

“Violet petal.” Natsu supplied in a monotone.

“What the-?” Gray said once again, confused.

“What do you think?” Natsu said tiredly.

Both stopped and stared at the other. The air charging with electricity over the unnamed words.


	11. Natsu/Gray - In the Still of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some dumb silliness to see if I can get back to writing...  
> This is pre-slash.

Gray woke up, eyes opening and staring into the darkness as his heartbeat slowed down.

He didn’t remember what he’d been dreaming about, he just knew that it was something that wasn’t… good.

He sat up, throwing the blanket in which he’d been curled up in somehow. His legs remained tangled in the cloth trap, despite Gray’s sudden efforts at getting out of it.

A light sheen of sweat covered him, his hair plastered to his forehead.

Gray stood, walked to the window, distractedly taking in the slow sway of the curtains, billowing under the slow wind that came through the window. Gray pushed the window open, a decisive movement.

The moon was high, bathing the town in its silvery light, in games of light and shadow that changed with every glance.

Still, there was movement, noise. Probably coming from the guild.

Gray chewed on his lower lip.

It just wasn’t fair that he had been kicked out just because he’d been told that he needed to recover, to rest. Gray still didn’t think that having fun at the guild with his friends wouldn’t be considered recovering. Heck, Natsu had remained there! Gray had been the only one – well, okay, that wasn’t true; Natsu had been the only one to remain at the guild and the rest of the team been sent home. Why did that damned dragonslayer get to have preferential treatment? It wasn’t fair.

Gray planned to tell him just that on the next day. Preferentially while kicking his ass. He would have his own ass kicked for doing too much effort but it was worth it.

The ice mage turned on his heel and walked back to bed, slumping onto it, a groan leaving his lips as he felt the comfortable embrace of the mattress.

This thoughts returned to Natsu, even if unexpectedly. Gray replayed their mission in his mind once again, scoffing at Natsu’s antics. The flame brain just had a knack to go over the top with everything, didn’t he?

At least the building hadn’t fallen down on their faces… this time.

But it had filled him with relief seeing that pink hair emerge from the rubble, the colour slightly muted because of the dust but still noticeable in its wildness. Lucy had ran to him, Gray and Erza coming at a slightly slower pace.

But their victorious grins were just _there_.

They deserved it.

And deserved the rest that followed. At first, the infirmary wasn’t too fun – as it usually wasn’t – but if there was something his friends knew how to do was have fun. And so the days they’d spent there had breezed by. And then, off they went, commanded to their own houses for another period of rest.

Except for Natsu. Apparently.

Gray still thought that it was unfair.

Still wanted to punch him in the face.

Still wanted to sling an arm around his shoulders.

Still wanted to fight him and to show him how much better he was than silly fire mages. Well, maybe just _one_ silly fire mage...

There's _something_ , a thought, in the back of his mind that wants acknowledgement but Gray doesn't know what. It's might take a while, but it's there and he'll get it when he has to.

His energy seems to be draining away from him once again and, before Gray knows it, he's asleep once more.

Outside, the moon keeps lighting the slumbering town, party noises diminishing gradually.


	12. Muddled Memories

Blinking his eyes, Gray found himself awake.

And confused.

The white ceiling, with thin lines running through it and creating strange images, wasn't the one he was familiar with. Slowly his senses awoke and his nose twitched in discomfort. The odd scent of sterileness alongside blood and a tang of something else... it wasn't pleasant. But it was a scent associated with injuries and, Gray realized, it was probably an infirmary. And since he was lying in a bed in such place, it only meant that he'd been hurt.

He raised both his arms, looking at his hands in the weak light of the morning. Because it was morning, right?

Gray stretched slightly, only feeling his body with some aches, he'd expected them. Gray sat, a hand rising to push some stray hairs from his forehead, startling as he felt the bandage.

What had happened to him?

He couldn't remember anything. He wasn't sure about where he was either. How had he gotten to this room?

It was all a jumbled mess, almost as if a fuzzy, dark grey cloud had been superimposed, was coating his memories. Possibly damaging them forever.

* * *

It was a silent place.

Sure, infirmaries and healing wards are wont to be in such a way but there was something in this place that felt _haunted_.

The silence was too much, heavy and so thick that almost pressed over one's skin.

Gray could feel himself gasping for air at times. It was as if his body couldn't get enough air, despite trying to.

It was lonely as Gray wasn't allowed outside of his room. He didn't see anyone caring for him. Once again, the idea of some weird ghost people tending to him struck him.

* * *

_The burst of colour was completely unexpected._

_He'd been encased in white and pale grey for too long now that even the smallest drop of colour was a complete revolution to his senses._

_And he was no longer alone either._

_There were people around him - he only now realized to be sitting in a bench overlooking a well-manicured garden - going about their lives and not paying Gray any mind._

_Then, someone was sat beside him. Gray didn't acknowledge the person but the air surrounding him now seemed to be sparking with energy._

_Gray turned his head to the side and took in the stranger._

_Said stranger was looking expectantly at Gray. Sitting across the bench with folded legs, both hands resting at his ankles as he leaned forward. The pink hair was fleetingly familiar, as was the face - a dumb face, his mind supplied from some forgotten corner - and the simple outfit clashed somewhat with the ever present scarf._

_Why yes, light fabric of the tunic and trousers, both in complementary brown colours, clashed with the winter implement. However, to Gray, it felt as exceedingly natural, somehow._

_"What?" Gray said at long last._

_"What do you mean,_ what _?" He asked, brow furrowing._

_"I mean that I don't know what you want. Can I help you with something?" Gray shot back, his right hand waving emphatically._

_"What's the story with that bandage?" The stranger asked. That made Gray touch the fabric reflexively._

_"I wouldn't know." He answered truthfully. "I just... woke up like this." The shrug punctuated his statement._

_"Fine. Let's go then. I bet the others are waiting." The pink-haired stranger stood and held out his hand._

_Something clenched in Gray's breast. He was conflicted. On the one hand, he felt like he shouldn't go wherever but, at the same time, he knew that he could trust him._

_He grasped the other's hand._

_As they were both standing, Gray looked around. The bright colours from before had become muted, the colours dimmer and turning to dark reds and browns._

_"Where are we going?" Gray asked at last._

_"To where someone, hopefully, might help you." The other said with conviction. "Let's go!"_

_And they started walking, hands still being held._


End file.
